


That's What He Said

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Flash Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little kitchen chat between wise-ass Gojyo and early-morning-manic Hakkai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What He Said

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt from [**amai-kaminari**](http://amai-kaminari.livejournal.com/); _Saiyuki:_ 585 (Hakkai/Gojyo or Gojyo/Hakkai), "double entendre." (Written September 2009 - no beta)

"Well, that Biron creature was here again last night," said Hakkai, brightly. "Once again, he claims you owe him money."

"No shit!? What time?"

"About 7:00."

"Eh, that was before I talked to him. We shouldn't have t' worry about that jerk anymore."

"Oh? What did you say to him?"

"Told him if I heard about him hanging around my place again, I'd kick him in the nuts so hard, his eyes would pop out. And then I'd gut him like a fish and bring him home for you to barbecue."

"Hmmm ... not barbecue. He'd be too tough and stringy. A stew would be the only way to handle him."

"Heh. You're creepy, you know that?"

"Well, you were the one who suggested cooking him. That was rather violent of you, Gojyo. But I appreciate the sentiment."

"I had to do somethin'. I didn't want that creep chasin' after my ass around town any more." Gojyo drained his beer. "I mean, if I want that, I can get it at home."

"Gojyo?"

"What?"

"Oh ... nothing. Well, since you've told him off, maybe now I can get a little peace."

"Jeez, Hakkai, if you want a little piece, all you gotta do is ask nice."

"Gojyo!"

"_What?_ Oh ... mmmmmph!"

It was hard to talk with someone's tongue in your mouth. When Hakkai finally broke the kiss, it was only to whisper in Gojyo's ear: "Please?"

 


End file.
